


From the Darkness and the Ashes in Concert

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fanfiction, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marigold surprises her father during the first concert of From the Darkness and the Ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Darkness and the Ashes in Concert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspiring Revival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450055) by [dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy). 



> this a fic that was created for writerverse's Round 2 Challenge 38 Dude! We're in a Band! based off the fanmix album Inspiring Revival. 
> 
> It is set in a very OC-heavy headcanon future-verse fic.
> 
> Marigold Larkinciel-Gavin is Klavier's daughter from a previous relationship  
> Nico Fiorenza-Justice is Apollo's adopted son  
> Barrett Sill is the former Gavinners bassist  
> Alice Martin is the former Gavinners keyboardist
> 
> It was originally posted [here](http://dreamwriteremmy.livejournal.com/240962.html), and you can find the inspired by mix there, if you aren't an AO3 member (I lock fanmixes on AO3 for RIAA reasons).

His daughter's standing at the mic, "We're From the Darkness and the Ashes. Some of us are new faces, some of us are people you've seen before from the band formerly known as The Gavinners. Are you ready to rock?"

The crowd screams and Klavier smiles. His daughter seems to have inherited his stage presence and rockstar attitude. 

"To start us off, let's throw this back to the time of The Gavinners! And since I need a little help, can I have a round of applause and introduce my manager and my Vati..." There's a drumroll from Nico and then Marigold continues, "Let's give it up for Klavier Gavin! Come on out and sing with me, Vati!" 

The crowd erupts into applause and screams all the louder and in the cacophony Apollo hears a fangirl shriek, "I still love you, Klavier Gavin!" 

Klavier's jaw drops and Apollo grins, shoving the extra microphone he's been pretending to troubleshoot into Klavier's hand and pushing him out on the stage as the band begins to play their cover of the Gavinners' hit single, "My Boyfriend is the Prosecution's Witness". Klavier's voice soon adds itself to Marigold's lead and Daryan's backup vocal, harmonizing off of her take on the song. 

After the show, Klavier grins at the band and backstage team composed of some of his chosen family, friends, coworkers and former band members: Apollo, Ema, Daryan, Marigold, Nico, Barrett the bassist, and Alice the keyboardist. "You all planned that opening number for me, didn't you?" 

Marigold grins, "It was a group effort and a tribute of sorts. Just because you can't play guitar anymore and you're our manager doesn't mean you can't still be in the band, Vati. You're our muse, after all!"


End file.
